


[PODFIC] No Good Deed

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Good BF Hanzo, Good Lil' Sis Fareeha, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Sick Jesse, The Amaris don't know how to make soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary:"Fareeha has a reputation to maintain, but she can't just let Jesse suffer through a cold on whatever MREs he had in his bunk. You know what they say about good deeds, though."





	[PODFIC] No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Good Deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793720) by [SaltCore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore/pseuds/SaltCore). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [SaltCore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore/pseuds/SaltCore) <3

 

Total Length: 00:08:52

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_hpnMeVWY68RIC3CQ7ZrCi9qi_Hd9jZ5)

 

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/176789632349/no-good-deed-by-saltcore-author-blog)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
